


[Podfic] Only the Most Worthy

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Sorting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofOnly the Most Worthyby Magi_SilverwolfAuthor's summary:Gryffindor for the brave; Ravenclaw for the wise; Slytherin for the clever; Hufflepuff for the hardworking.Where do the queasy go?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Only the Most Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only the Most Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524943) by [Magi_Silverwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf). 



> Recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020's "In Their Shoes" challenge. For Jetainia, who likes "Anything written by Magi_Silverwolf I will love because Magi is awesome."

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c2n8gkzbxy5cl86/Only%20the%20Most%20Worthy.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:46 | 3.62 MB


End file.
